wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ''' Rainstrike jerked, acting weird after seeing his eye. "Yeah." he meowed quick. (yes they do) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Shh... I smell someone! Not a clanmate..." Rainstrike tensed and lowered himself. "Are we being attacked?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "It's— it's not a Clan." A brown head appeared over a boulder, looking like a tom. He pulled himslef up. He looked strong and powerful, his face was blocked by shadow. A gray and white face followed his. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Pebblestar asked. (I gtg to bed school tomorrow) "My name us Bark, and this is my sister, Minty." the brown tom meowed. Rainstrike tensed beside Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to introduce myself!" cried Minty. ----- "You are on Clan land." Pebblestar meowed. Bark rolled his amber eyes at Minty. "I see that..." he murmured glancing back at his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Minty yowled. ---- "You're on Clan land!" Pebblesta repeated. "We would like to join." he meowed seeming to not hear his sister yowl, his eyes locked on Rainstrike who was staring at his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" "We don't really have anywhere else to go." Bark meowed simply. "And some dogs are hunting us so we thought it would be safer in numbers." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think Rainstrike?" Bramblefire looked for her apprentice. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw piped up. "Hi!" Brablefire heard Riverpaw's mew, and padded over, her ears pricked. "Oh, there you are. We're doing some hunting practice today." --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Where?" "I don't know, I don't know... wherever the prey's running, I guess. Now come on, we're going." Bramblefire flicked her tail impatiently as she padded over to the camp entrance. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw followed. Rainstrike seemed lost in thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hello? Rainstrike?" Bark glared down at Rainstrike. Rainstrike jerked. "O-okay?" he meowed quickly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "A-are you okay?" she asked. Rainstrike nodded slowly. --- Bark rolled his eyes. "So are we joining or...?" he asked flecking his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (How is his past getting out?) "I guess you can..." (What?) Bark nodded to Minty. "Come on!" he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Oops! XD I meant how long until his past gets out.) "Follow me." (hmmm.... how about.... 2 DAYS) Bark followed Pebblestar brushing Rainstrike's face with his fluffy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (CAT days? Or like our days?) "Would you like a name change?" (i don't know... CAT days...?) Bark nodded. "I want to be named Barktail." he glanced at Minty waiting for her answer. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Cat days are the RP days so like a day in the Rping cats world.) "I want to be named Mintleaf!" she claimed. ------ "Very well." Pebblestar meowed. (okay yeah then that) Bark looked around. "So what do we do?" he asked. --- Rainstrike padded into camp and sulked into the warriors den without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'll call a meeting." Bark nodded and waited. Minty at his side. When Pebblestar walked away to call the meeting Bark leaned down to Minty's ear. "You never said ''he ''was here." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I hope Firepaw's fine with this decision... "Two loners are joining our Clan. Minty. Bark. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" "I do." Bark meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 01:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I do" ------ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Barktail and Mintleaf." Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay